The invention relates to an assembly for esthetically designing an airbag cover according to the preamble of claim 1. Furthermore, the invention relates to an airbag cover comprising such assembly as well as an airbag module and a vehicle steering wheel. Ultimately, the invention also deals with a method of manufacturing an airbag cover. An assembly of the type mentioned in the beginning is known, for example, from EP 1 495 921 B1.
EP 1 495 921 B1 describes an option of arranging a decoration or a decoration element at an airbag cover, especially an airbag cover of a vehicle steering wheel. It is provided in this context to fasten a badge of a car manufacturer with the aid of an annular decoration element to a front wall of the airbag cover. The annular decoration element includes plural securing pins suited for fixing the decoration element in the front wall. The manufacturer's badge itself is placed within the annular decoration element and is retained on the front wall of the airbag cover by the annular decoration element.
It is known from practice to connect decoration elements of this type to the front wall of the airbag cover by a welding process. This manufacturing variant is comparatively complex, which entails increased production times and manufacturing costs. In addition, in the welding process the securing pins are deformed, wherein the shape of the securing pins cannot be exactly reproduced after deformation. This results in differences in different airbag covers which may affect the behavior of the airbag cover when the airbag is released.
The object underlying the invention is to describe an assembly for esthetically designing an airbag cover which enables reproducible manufacture and reduces the time required and the costs of the manufacturing process. Furthermore, it is the object of the invention to describe an airbag cover, an airbag module and a vehicle steering wheel comprising said assembly. It is another object of the invention to state a method of manufacturing an airbag cover.
The afore-mentioned object is achieved, in accordance with the inventions with respect to the assembly by the subject matter of claim 1. Concerning the airbag cover the invention achieves the afore-mentioned object by the subject matter of claim 3. The afore-mentioned object is achieved with respect to the airbag module by the subject matter of claim 14, with respect to the vehicle steering wheel by the subject matter of claim 15 and with respect to the manufacturing method by the subject matter of claim 16.